poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars Island
Cartoon All-Stars Island is a first season of the Cartoon All-Stars contest made by MegatronMovies1999. Plot Cartoon All-Stars Island sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of 22 unsuspecting and unknowing humans and cartoons at Camp Wawanakwa, the most rundown, bug-infested, disgusting island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions and challenges which get more insane and dangerous each week to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers and teammates. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win C$100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet, who is also Chris McLean's best friend despite being mistreated at times. Egotistical and immoral to them, unless it affects him legally, Chris places the show's contestants in various life-threatening challenges. At the beginning of the season, the two 18-year-old teen and twenty cartoons campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire that night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris (this was proved a lie in "No Pain, No Game", when he brought the two contestants back into the game). About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, so it is every camper for themselves, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon the rest of the campers vote one camper without invincibility off the island. This process of elimination continued on until two players remain on the island. These two players, Connor Lacey and Shredder Jr, were then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Connor Lacey wins the competition, while Shredder Jr ends up being the runner-up. Contestants * Connor Lacey * Shredder Jr * Sci-Twi (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Applejack (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Rarity (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) * Yuma Tsukamo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Zarc (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Jeremy Belpois (Code Lyoko) * Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) * Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) * Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) Killer Bass Members * Connor Lacey (leader) * Sci-Twi (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) * Yuma Tsukamo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) * Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) * Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) Screaming Gophers * Shredder Jr (leader) * Zarc (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) * Applejack (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Rarity (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Jeremy Belpois (Code Lyoko) * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) Episodes # Not So Happy Campers Part 1 # Not So Happy Campers Part 2 # The Big Sleep # Duel with the Midnight # Code: Magic # Magic of Music # Science of Magic # Last Laugh # Power of Fusion # Midnight Honesty # Nightmare Night # If You Can't Take The Heat # Who Can You Trust? # Brunch of Tastiness # No Pain No Game # Search and Do Not Destroy # Hide and Be Sneaky # That's Off the Chain # Hook, Line and Screamer # Wawanakwa Gone Wild! # Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon # Final Synchro # Final Xyz # Final Pendulum # Final Magic # The Very Last Episode, Really! # Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island